Cantarella (Kaito x Reader)
by Weeb Cat
Summary: Wandering gazes returned, hidden lust, traps are lain to capture your heart, no footprints are left behind... and now your ensnared in a woven web of desire.


(y/n) = your name

(yl/n) = your last name

(h/c) = hair color

(e/c) = eye colour

(f/c) = favourite colour

It was a silent clear night. Crickets chirped away in the forest just outside of the Shion's manor. The full moon present and shining down overthe rural area surrounding the manor, the trees lightly swayed in the breeze. The sounds and melody's of instruments echoed through the marble stone walls. A ball held for nobles being hosted inside for the heir to the Shion family. You didn't even know anything about the Shion's, only that they were a high ranking noble household. Your mother and father dragged you along as an opportunity to marry into a higher status. Because of this you assumed the heir must be a male. Scoffing you stood in a dark corner of the ballroom, finding no current entertainment. At least the music sounded decent, and the food was nothing short of amazing. One couldn't expect any less from one of the highest households in the country.

The manor was nicely decorated. Stained glass chandeliers and candles basked the room with a warm glow. Gold crested emblems of the Shion family were placed and draped around to signify their ownership and power. Marble and crystal statues were placed perfectly around the manor. Your eyes closed as you sighed and wrapped your arms around yourself. A shiver ran through your spine. Someone was watching you. You raised your head to look across the room where you felt the stare. A male with rich ebony blue locks and piercing azure eyes stared at you in the darkness of his corner across from you. A black mask covered his face elegantly while his outfit draped around him like a shadow. He blended in with the darkness so easily, the only thing you could see were the highlights of his azure eyes against the darkness. He was intimidating and reeked of mystery, as well as an intriguing presence. A dark force seemed to caress it's hands around your sides, drawing you towards the man across the room.

Uncertainty was visible in your eyes as you averted your gaze. However, the mans never left you. You swiftly walked around the dancing couples. You were out of place, alone. Your laced gown fluttered behind you as your feet glided across the polished pristine marble floor. If you looked down it would be like looking through a mirror. If that was the case you were glad you weren't dancing on the floor with the rotating couples. You didn't find your male dance partner looking through the floors reflection to see under your dress, appealing. The only people that noticed you leaving the room to the garden was the masked man and your parents who wore a scowl on their faces. You were supposed to be socializing with the Shion's heir, get him to like you and ask you to be-wed him. Even if you got punished later because of your incompetence, you didn't care. You wanted to find someone you actually held interest in. That masked man seemed to draw you closer, but he set up so many red flags in your mind. Who is he...?

You didn't know. Your only thought was to keep distance from him. "Well whatever, I need some air..." You breathed out a sigh. Pushing the glass doors to the garden open, you walked through, turning around to gently shut the door again, the noise was muffled to merely soft voices and sounds through the glass. The masked man observed you from a ways away, licking his lips. You looked so fine, like an angel dressed in luxurious satin clothing that complimented your pale complexion. The garden was beautiful, candles placed everywhere lit the pathway deeper down. Following the lit pathway you brushed your hands along the black and blue roses that grew vibrantly along the path. "What strange colors..." You whispered. The mascarade mask on your face glittered in the luminescence of the full moon. The man in black had followed you, standing at the glass door, watching like a wolf ready to hunt down and kill it's prey. He was silent and blended in with the night that you could have never detected him.

He had opened the glass doors open and shut it with no sound escaping from his swift actions. His boots didn't even make a sound on the stoned pathway. He effortlessly plucked an ebony rose from the row of roses. The black petals soft but the thorns deadly. Sweet poison he knew all too well. Masking the thorns with luscious petals so soft and deceiving to the touch. A grin creeped onto his lips as he smirked and stared you down. Taking in how your body moved, the plumpness of your lips, the softness of your skin, and the light in your eyes. You were so pure. He was tainted with darkness. Oh how he wanted to have you. It was exhilarating, like you were the forbidden fruit. And he wanted you. Every sweet bit. Every crack, every crevice. To own you, to dominate you, to savor your purity and sweetness. You had gracefully strided to a wooden bench. Expertly carved and crafted by the best craftsman in the entire country. The masked man would know, he ordered the servants to order the benches. The Shion's emblem engraved with gold in the fine wood. His emblem.

You sat so obliviously on the bench under the star striped sky. You glowed with the shower of light from the moon and stars. A small content sigh left your lips. You liked this, this serenity, this freedom. The breeze carried sakura tree blossoms across your line of vision. The petals danced across in the wind, flipping and fluttering about. One landed in your palm as you plucked it up for your eyes to see. Your fingers brushed against the soft fibers of the petal. It was so soft. A shiver once again racked your spine. The breeze somehow turning a bit colder that caused goose bumps to appear on your skin. You peered around and behind you, looking for the source of your discomfort. The man didn't even have to hide from your wandering gaze. He just stood there, like a shadow. Unseen, undetected. Oh he loved how you were so oblivious. You peered forward again, the uneasiness still covering your senses. Looking at the moon and constellations you froze. A warm breath puffed against your exposed neck. The scent of mint and tea wafted through your nose. You sat there, ridged and a bit scared to turn around. A black gloved hand reached around and caressed your cheek, moving up and joining the second hand to place the black rose in your (h/c) colored locks. "Why so tense..." A velvety voice rang out.

Your words were caught in your throat. An invisible force keeping you from speaking. All you could do was shift your head to look at the owner of the velvety voice. It was the masked man from before. His eyes even more piercing up close as they stared into your soul. Observing you inside and out. "I-." You managed to choke out. "You wanted some fresh air i presume. The party is not to your liking?" The mans husky voice rang out again. Shifting uncomfortably you replied. "I-it's not that...I just...That is...I don't care for crowds...and the over dramatic girls that squeal constantly when they spot a cute guy...I'm not really one for big parties." "I see..." The man replied. He glided to stand in front of you, kneeling down to your level and placing his upturned hand for you to take. Not wanting to be rude you slowly and hesitantly placed your hand on top of his. The heat radiating from his hand was warm. It contrasted from the seemingly dark aura he gave off.

Your eyes widened at his hand gripped yours a little tighter as he pulled you rather suddenly towards him, landing into his chest. Maybe it was intentional? Maybe it wasn't. You just brushed it off, your cheeks dusting a light pink. This however did not go unnoticed by the male. He smirked inwardly with triumph. You were slowly falling deeper into his web. Making the next move he started dancing around the candle and moonlit garden, pulling you and guiding you with him. The music from inside the loud mansion quieted down but still audible. This was so strange. No warning was given for this mans sudden actions. You stumbled at first to keep up with his pace but soon fell into step with the rhythms and clicks of his boots on the stone. The two of you went unnoticed, undisturbed in your little world outside. He pulled you close whispering in your ear. "You look lovely tonight...like an angel." Despite your efforts you melted a bit inside due to his overwhelming presence and husky voice. The sweet scent of roses and tea clouded around you.

The both of you continued to dance around gracefully as the music continued to play. As much as you first felt uneasiness around this man, he was strangely comforting. The way he tenderly held you, whispered words to you. He seemed so fascinating, and too perfect. You found yourself staring into those sharp eyes of his. Getting sucked in with no escape. Like you were stuck in a spiders web but there was no fear. His eyes boldly bore into your own as he slowly came to a halt from dancing. You following suit. He moved his face to your neck, placing his cool lips on your tender skin. "W-what are you doing?" You stuttered out. "Hmmm? Oh, i'm just showing my appreciation for the dance we had. You were very good my lady."He said slowly pulling away as if he didn't want to. "It's just (y/n). And i guess that's alright, but don't men usually kiss the back of the lady's hand...?" You dared to inquire. "I suppose." Was his only reply. His actions were odd but you never really went to parties much so you just figured it was a custom.

"Did you feel a bit more entertained?" He asked. You simply nodded, having no words. "I can show you more..." He stated. Your curiosity peaking you nodded once more. He took that as a yes as he held your hand securely and leaded you farther into the garden and into the nearby forest. "My favorite place to be is here, away from others. No-one really comes here except me when i want to get some peace and quiet." He murmured. "The forest...?" You echoed. He smiled with hidden meaning and nodded. You were led to a small clearing in the forested area. The full moon almost directly above you. Fireflies danced about with their lights flickering. A small pond on the edge of the clearing reflected the light of the moon even more to light up the clearing. What stood out was the strong and beautiful cherry blossom tree in the center of the clearing. You walked up to observe it closer, the man trailing close behind. You circled the tree, staring up into the branches. Speckles of light shining through and making the blossoms glow. You looked down when you felt your foot bump into something that clinked. Peering down you saw some rusted chains wrapped around the base of the tree.

"What are these-" You began but didn't get to finish. The man behind you forced you to the ground. You gasped and lied there stunned just long enough for the male to secure your wrists in two shackles. Getting out of your daze you shoved as hard as you could at the man. Scrambling up and backing away as far as you could. That is as far as the chains would let you, which was only a couple feet. You tugged at the rusted chains around your wrists. The cold metal pinched your soft skin. The masked man started to walk towards you. To avoid him you circled around the tree, trying to keep your distance. The man sighed a little mockingly before speaking. "You can't get away now...(y/n)." You shook your head, small tears beginning to flow out of your (e/c) eyes. The man walked away and over to the base of the tree. You loosened your shoulders from their tense position. Thinking that it would be ok, he was far away from you now. Oh how you were wrong. He had grabbed the chains around the tree and started pulling you towards him. You of course tried to pull back. Your attempts futile against his superior strength.

You were dragged froward forcefully by the chains around your wrists. He continued to pull until you were right in front of him and he had your wrists in his hands. The glint in his eye filled with hidden lust. "N-no." You choked out, tears continuing to spill. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over your cheek, licking up your salty sweet tears. "Your so sweet (y/n)..." He mumbled your name. "P-please...just let me go." You whispered, scared. He closed his eyes and shook his head 'no'. He leaned in once again but this time for your lips. He captured your lips with his as he licked your bottom lip for entrance. You denied him, pressing your soft lips tight together. Hoping for him to give up and leave. But you knew that wouldn't happen, things had just only begun. He squeezed your wrists hard, making you wince and falter just enough for him to force his tongue in your mouth. He wasn't soft like before. No, he was rough and dominating. You tried to fight against him but he just forced himself on you harder. You whimpered into the rough kiss. Kaito had no regrets, he just wanted to make you his, shower you with his lust and love. You would come to see that he loved you, right? You became weak in your knees, sliding down to the soft grass.

Kaito took this as an opportunity to stare at your vulnerable form beneath his. Your eyes were closed and your arms were forced above your head by the chains. Kaito cupped your face in his hands. "I love you (y/n)." He whispered out to you. "How can you love me...? We only just met. Please, can you just let me go...?" You cried out. "But don't you believe in love at first sight (y/n)? I just wan't to show my love to you." Kaito said. "I don't even know you-" You started but was cut off by his gloved finger on your lips shushing you. He pulled off his mask, revealing his beautiful handsome face to you. All his features chiseled perfectly. "My name is Kaito, (y/n)." Kaito said to you. The lustful glint had still never left his eyes. You wanted so badly to fight, but you were chained, your fluffy dress proved to be difficult to run in, and Kaito's superior strength would easily over power you. You stayed silent and tilted your head to the side, shutting your pretty (e/c) orbs. Kaito frowned at this. What did he need to do to make you understand that he wanted to love you. Sure he had lust for you as well but couldn't you see both?

"I'll show you my love...(y/n)..." Kaito whispered your name before kissing you passionately. It was strange, one second he would be rough and dominating but the next soft and passionate. Just like a rose. Soft vibrant colors that represented boldness and passion, and the thorns representing roughness. You found this mixed poison addicting, and wanted every drop of it to fall onto your lips. When he broke away from you you stared into his sapphire eyes. So many emotions ran through his as you stared deep into his orbs. Kaito saw so many feelings flashing through your eyes as well. Uncertainty, longing, curiosity, fear. There was the same amount of good feelings as there were bad. Kaito was determined to bring out the better, even if he did force himself on you. In a way he saw it as the only way for you to see him, his passion, his passion that was bottled up for so long.

You had stopped struggling against his grip, giving in to what was to come. "Please...be gentle." You whispered. Kaito took this chance. He trailed butterfly kisses along your jaw down along your neck and stopping at your collar bone. He licked before sucking and searching for your sweet spot. It took him a while but once he did he WAS gentle. Butterfly's built up inside you, making you shiver under his touch. He nibbled lightly on your skin. Occasionally biting down a little too hard but then making up for it by licking the skin tenderly. Your soft moans were music to his ears. You were accepting him he thought, his bold sudden actions. He entwined his hands in yours while pressing his forehead to yours. He stayed like that for a bit before moving back down. You felt hands begin to skillfully untie your laced dress. A cool draft blew over your arms and now more exposed chest. Kaito pulled your dress off you and neatly layed to off to the side. Your undergarments were still on. Even your bra and panties were laced in your favorite color.

Your chest heaved up and down. These sensations were new, but they felt kind of nice. His warm hands trailed along your sides, feeling your soft silky skin. "I love you." Kaito whispered again. You weren't prepared for what was to come.

You felt your bra being unclasped and tossed to the side with your dress. Your face heats as your breasts were exposed to Kaito. Kaito hungrily took a bud between his lips an began to lick and suck. He made sure to keep the other breast occupied with his hand as he kneaded and massaged. Once he was done with one he moved to the next breast. Licking and sucking tenderly and then harshly and tenderly again. You moaned in newfound pleasure. You also began to feel disgusted and used. Even though this was a man you had just met this night, you couldn't deny the pleasures he was giving you and his skilled work. Your body wouldn't let you, even if your mind was screaming 'no'. Kaito moved his hand down to your panties. Massaging and rubbing the outside. "Your becoming wet (y/n)..." Kaito stated in a husky voice. You tried to suppress a moan. "It's no use (y/n). Just let me pleasure you." Kaito taunted. "N-no." You moaned. Kaito slid your panties off. The cool breeze was sensitive on your flower.

You refused to look back at Kaito. He lifted his hands to his buttoned up outfit and started unbuttoning it. His black coat slid off and pooled around his waist. He threw it to the side as well as pulling his gloves off with his teeth. All that was left was his pants. Your eyes widened and soaked in what you saw. His muscles rippled under his skin. You didn't think he was that built. As kaito was laying against you, you felt a hardening bulge grow in his pants. It was then you had second thoughts. "I-I don't, I-I'm not ready-." You choked back your words as kaito had shoved his member inside you. Tears stung your eyes. Kaito had already pulled off his pants before when you didn't notice. His member felt so big that it hurt. Kaito began to thrust into you. Your screams for him to stop unheard. The pain soon turned to pleasure as he hit your g-spot. You moaned uncontrollably. Waves of pleasure racked your body from your toes to your finger tips. Kaito only quickened his pace, ramming into you as fast as he could

You could feel yourself reaching your peak. It only took a few more thrusts and you came. As your walls tightened around Kaito, he couldn't hold any longer and he released himself inside of you. Pulling out kaito lied beside you. You were panting and shaking from what just happened. You were disgusted at him and yourself. Not being able to take it anymore you fainted. Kaito fixed your clothing back on you and himself. Picking you up he carried your limp form back to his manor.

You lied there on the grass as you had fainted. Kaito Picked you up your clothed body and carried your limp body to his manor. He would tell his father that you were the one he wanted to marry. Since you were asleep and didn't look like you would wake up soon, you wouldn't be able to object. He doubted your parents would even let you once they knew that he was the heir, Kaito Shion. He could care less about your status enveloped parents, all he wanted was you. You were his and he never wanted to let you go. He smiled at the thought. Just you and him living in his manor. It almost seemed too perfect. Besides, if your parents got in the way he could always hire someone to make them 'disappear'. As Kaito made his way back to his manor, people stared at him and you sleeping in his arms. Kaito walked straight through the crowd, up the winding staircase, and to his room where he placed you in his king sized bed. Walking back down Kaito's father approached him. "What is the meaning of that?" He inquired urgently. "I've found the maiden i'd like to be-wed, though it seems she had fallen asleep on me as we were out in the garden. "I understand my son. I'm glad you found someone so soon, otherwise i would of had you married to Miku of the Hatsune household." Kaito faked a smile. "She is nice but not the one for me." Kaito's father nodded in understanding.

"Everyone listen up!" Kaito's father's voice rang out. "My son has found the maiden he wishes to be-wed! And I thank you all for coming! The ball is now over so can everyone please make their way to the coaches outside to return home. " All the girls below scowled at who the lucky girl might be. Whispers erupted throughout the ball room. Kaito walked back upstairs to his room to watch over and protect 'his' property. "You'll be mine forever (y/n)." Kaito whispered. Liking the way your name rolled off of his tongue.

"You'll be mine...forever."


End file.
